


I know What It Is To Feel

by walkingfanficgal



Series: Creative Flashes [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Self-Reflection, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingfanficgal/pseuds/walkingfanficgal
Summary: when random things make you spiral, when the lives of others make you reflect...What trains of thought dominate your mind?
Series: Creative Flashes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524080
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I know What It Is To Feel

I know what it is to cry silently, to hide the noise, the evidence, so they don’t get angry with you for showing you care.

I also know what it is to cry loudly, to let it out - the tears, the noise, the feelings - in the selfish hope that they will prove you wrong, prove that they care - but to always end up empty-handed.

I know what it is to cry inside, to be too scared to show emotion, to show you care, too scared to let your composure crumble.

I also know what it is to break, to snap, to have your emotions, your tears overwhelm you and come crashing out, no matter how unfitting the time and place and people, regardless of the consequences.

I know what it is to shatter, to be so completely broken emotionally and psychologically that every part of you hurts. 

I know what it is to sob, to lie on the floor, a steady stream of tears flowing from your eyes, while silent screams push themselves past the lump in your throat and painful surges wreck through your body.

I know what it is to feel, and what it is to hurt yourself for feeling, for you felt too much, too quickly for the wrong person, the wrong thing.

I know what it is to hurt, and not have anyone care enough to notice, to ask.

I know what it is to hurt.

I know what it is to be ignored.

I know what it is to be overlooked.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya, please give any feedback and/or thoughts you have in the comments :))


End file.
